<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Days by cynicalkairos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645513">Two Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalkairos/pseuds/cynicalkairos'>cynicalkairos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acquaintances to Lovers, After the Apotheosis, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, M/M, References to Other Starkid/Starkid-Affliated Characters, You know cute shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalkairos/pseuds/cynicalkairos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Hachetfield and the apotheosis, everything went back to normal, right?</p><p>That's what Henry thought before Ted walked into his classroom and asked him to be his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hidgens/Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told myself I was finished writing for this ship, but I was rereading some of my old WIPs and I can't help but continue this one.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang and the influx of tired students to pack up their belongings rushed out the door in record time, mumbling goodbyes to Henry as they passed by him. He watched them leave and closed his textbook, putting it away. He quickly wiped off his whiteboard, before moving to his desk to finish some work.</p><p>After the apocalypse was contained, the four sole survivors (besides Peanuts the Pocket-Sized Squirrel) were relocated to the town of Clivesdale. Paul and Emma moved in together, which was predicted by everyone in their small friend group, and lived in a small apartment with a dog. Henry and Emma talked often to catch up on things, but, besides that small dose of interaction, they never really had time to talk to each other while developing their new lives.</p><p>Being a biology teacher at Clivesdale High School, Henry lived a very monotonous and repetitive life. Never any sort of thing that could phase him. The things that the teenagers in his classes did cause any element of surprise left in him to disappear quickly. He’d seen everything from arguments about the correct pronunciation of the past tense of “yeet” to deep conversations about the origins of fear. Along with his experience with the apocalypse, Henry Hidgens could no longer be surprised. </p><p>Following his daily routine, he would leave the school at about 4 o’clock due to waiting for the traffic in the parking lot to clear up and making sure that any students who had questions got their answers. </p><p>Sure enough, 4 o’clock rolled around and no one was in his room, so he began to close up all the cabinets and put all lab materials away. Just as he was going to leave, he heard a knock at his door. </p><p>Henry sighed and continued to pack up his messenger bag, saying, “Owen, I know you just got out of—”</p><p>“Professor?” Said the voice from the doorway, quiet but clear enough.</p><p>Henry looked over and saw Ted standing in the doorway, looking at what he thought was Ted’s version of distraught. From what he remembered from their time together in Henry’s house, Ted always looked in some level of disarray, but in a strange put-together way. However, this distraught was certainly different. He looked as if he…ran there. Henry and Ted never really talked to each other both during and after the incident in Hachetfield.</p><p>Until now apparently.</p><p>Henry sat down his bag and straightened himself up, confusion lacing his features. “Ted? What’re you doing here? How’d you even find out where I worked?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Ted took Henry’s response as an invitation to enter the room and rushed in, closing the door behind him. He walked frantically across the room and over to Henry, leaning on his desk with his fist and running his hand through his hair before continuing, “I need a big favor.”</p><p>“What is it?” Henry replied, fearing what Ted would say next, knowing that it could very well be anything. Ted drummed his fingers along the table and stared down at it, mumbling a reply that Henry did not hear. “Ted, are you drunk?”</p><p>Ted’s head darted up and looked at him with an appalled expression. “Hell, no. I’ve been sober ever since we got out of that hellhole. I just need…help with something.”</p><p>“Something? I need more details than that.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Ted said and took a deep breath. “I need you to be my husband.” </p><p>Needless to say, Henry froze. It felt like forever while he processed what Ted said. Ted stayed sober? The man that he knew from the apocalypse was barely sober. He needed a husband? What the fuck did he drag himself into? Finally, the question that flooded his mind the most was “Why me?”</p><p>After a moment, Henry blinked and frowned. “Excuse me, but…what the fuck?” </p><p>Ted rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to look Henry in the eye, as Henry saw the blush rise on his cheeks and Ted knew that he did. “Well, I was talking to my parents the other day and found out that they were coming from Atlanta to see me and blah, blah, blah.  Then my mom asked me about my love life and, let me tell you, I tried to deny everything, I hoped that maybe saying that I found someone would stop the questions. Fuck, was I wrong. That only caused more questions to come and—”</p><p>“You panicked.”</p><p>Ted stopped and took a breath, finally glancing up at Henry. “Yeah, basically.”</p><p>“Then how did I get involved?” Henry asked while sitting down in his chair. He could not believe what he was hearing.</p><p>“After they hung up, I had to find someone to…you know, be my husband. My parents met Paul when they came down for Christmas a year or two ago and I know that Emma wouldn’t have done it. I might have also accidentally said ‘he,’ so…yeah.” </p><p>A small smile formed on Henry’s face from how flustered Ted seemed to be about the situation. Even from watching how Ted’s fingers drummed against the table, Henry could tell how nervous Ted was about asking Henry to help him.</p><p>Truth be told, Henry wasn’t going to say no. Ted was his friend after everything they’ve been through. Plus, he still owed him for saving his life from some of those infected people and bringing him back to the real world. If Ted hadn’t...well, Henry didn’t want to think about the possibilities then.</p><p>After letting Ted ramble on about the situation a bit more, Henry said, “Ted, I know that you are completely serious, but…husband?” </p><p>“It’s okay, Professor. If you don’t—” Ted stopped himself, realizing what Henry said and snapping his head up to look at the other man in the eyes completely. “What the fuck? That’s the part that you’re asking about?”</p><p>Henry looked at Ted with a nonchalant expression on his face and answered with a shrug. “It’s a genuine concern, but nevertheless…husband? Really?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. My mom was getting pushy and I thought telling her that I was married would stop the questions. I didn’t see this coming, but she was fucking pissed. She went on and on about she missed seeing ‘her baby get married’ and all that.”</p><p>Henry laughed and stood up, clicking the snaps on his bag closed. He honestly had no idea what he was agreeing to, but this request meant everything to Ted and Henry was convinced when he saw his face light up when talking about his mother. Henry wished he could say the same.</p><p>“So, what do you say?” Ted asked, dragging Henry from his thoughts.</p><p>“First of all, you’re a dumbass, Ted.”</p><p>“Noted, but I don’t see why—”</p><p>“Second of all, when are they going to get here?”</p><p>It was Ted’s turn to be stunned. He stood there, blinking blankly at the floor. Walking into the room, thoughts about what he would say if Henry told him to fuck off or something like that permeated his mind, preventing any sort of notions that he would actually agree from forming. And even then, why would he help him? He watched Henry pick up his bag and move toward the door, before asking, “Wait, you’re okay with this?”</p><p>“I mean, why the hell not? I’m done with school on Friday so I have nothing to do besides spending all of my waking hours in my house for the summer. Plus, Emma wanted me to socialize—”</p><p>“It was her idea,” Ted blurted out, following Henry out of the door and down the hall. “How do you think I found you? Emma helped me out.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Henry nodded and stared ahead, maneuvering the halls with such precision and speed that Ted struggled to keep up. “Again, the question still stands. When are they coming?”</p><p>“In two days.”</p><p>“Two days?” This comment made Henry pause in the middle of the hallway. His eyes danced across the floor as he devised a plan to get everything done. “Okay, that’s less time than I expected, but I suppose it will suffice.”</p><p>Ted furrowed his brow and frowned. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Are you busy tonight, perhaps?”</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>Henry gripped the strap of his bag and gave him a nervous look. “Would you like to go ring shopping?”</p><p>Ted raised an eyebrow and huffed. If Ted was drinking something, he probably would have spat it out due to shock. He quickly regained his composure and straightened himself up. “Buy me dinner first, sunshine.”</p><p>“Oh,” Henry said, frowning and thinking about a response. “Then dinner?”</p><p>Ted stuttered out a confused response that was really just a cacophony of letters, before just shutting his mouth altogether. Even though it was usually Ted that had the cheesy pick-up line or the classic quip, he didn’t know whether or not Henry was being serious. He had to admit: that was pretty god damn smooth. And honestly, the look of amusement and slight smugness on Henry’s face definitely reminded him of that time in his—</p><p>Henry interrupted Ted’s internal monologue by saying, “Good god, Ted. Get yourself together. It’s just to solidify everything and make a plan.”</p><p>The redness from the flush of Ted’s face only deepened as he took in a deep breath. He cleared his throat and nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah, of course. I’d like that.”</p><p>With that, Henry shot him a questioning look, before turning on his heel and walking out the front door. He only stopped momentarily and glanced back at Ted with a large smile.</p><p>“Are you coming or what?”</p><p>While Ted ran over to Henry to exit the building with him, one and only one thought flashed through his mind: </p><p>“What the fuck am I getting myself into?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>